Day 1
by bbycygurl
Summary: [ONESHOT/FLUFF] Baekhyun bekerja sebagai penyiar radio disamping pekerjaan utamanya di kantor. Suara nya yang unik dan khas berdengung dengan ramah di telinga pendengarnya. Tetapi suatu hari, orang yang sepertinya paling tidak ingin ia temui muncul di hadapannya. Apa yang terjadi? [CHANBAEK]


**Day 1**

By : Bbycygurl

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Pairing : Chanbaek, Baekyeol

Rating : T

 **Author Note : Hello guys! Ini ff pertamaku yang aku upload. Aku berencana bikin serangkaian ff oneshot chanbaek yang terinspirasi dari lagu. Karna ini ff debut ku, aku sangat seneng klo kalian tinggalin komentar atas ff ini, apakah aku perlu lanjut or cukup satu ini aja. Respon kalian sangat berharga buat aku. Happy reading!**

.

.

"Selamat malam" Baekhyun membungkukan badannya sesekali sembari menyapa para pekerja yang ia lewati. Ia menyunggingkan senyumnya dengan _eyesmile_ yang memancarkan kepribadiannya yang hangat dan ceria.

"Selamat malam, Baekhyunie. Siaran kah?"

"Iya, noona. Jangan lupa dengarkan siaranku ya, hahaha " Baekhyun berlari kecil sembari melambaikan tangan kepada salah satu pekerja tadi.

.

.

" Haloo, semuaa" suara nyaring Baekhyun menyelimuti ruangan siaran radionya. Byun Baekhyun adalah penyiar di salah satu siaran radio yang cukup digandrungi terlebih oleh kalangan remaja. Suaranya yang ceria dan juga menenangkan memberi ciri khas dan bersahabat dengan telinga banyak orang.

" Yak! Byun Baekhyun! Kenapa kamu susah sekali dihubungi, hah? Aku sudah mencoba menghubungimu untuk datang 1 jam lebih awal untuk hari ini , tapi teleponku pun tidak kau angkat!" seorang wanita yang diketahui bernama Wendy menghampiri Baekhyun yang baru menutup pintu ruangan dengan aura hitam yang mengelilinginya.

"Astaga , Ibu Ketua! HP-ku mati dan baru akan aku charger selama siaran nanti. Aw! Maafkan akuu, huhu. Nanti cepat tua loh!" Baekhyun mencoba menahan serangan pukulan gulungan kertas yang diluncurkan bertubi-tubi ke kepalanya.

"Aish! Aku tidak peduli! Kau harus segera menyesuaikan diri dengan cepat dengan penyiar pengganti kita untuk hari ini. Kyungsoo mendadak tidak bisa hadir untuk siaran hari ini, untung ada Chanyeol. Sana segera siapkan diri dengannya" Wendy mendorong Baekhyun untuk segera menghampiri partner siarannya hari ini disertai tendangan kekesalan yang dilayangkan ke kaki Baekhyun.

" Aw! Sakitt! Maafkan aku!" Baekhyun mengusap kaki yang terkena tendangan Wendy sembari lompat kecil karena dorongan Wendy. "Tunggu, Kau bilang Chanyeol?!"

Baekhyun menoleh dengan cepat ke lelaki yang sedang duduk dengan menyilangkan kakinya dan memegang script siarannya untuk malam ini. Mata sipitnya membulat dengan mulut yang terbuka karena terkejut. Merasa terpanggil, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sembari menyunggingkan senyum kecil dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah sampai? Aku sudah menunggumu" Baekhyun berdiri membeku di tempatnya dengan wajah terkejut yang masih tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, bodoh! Cepat kesana dan 30 menit lagi kita akan mulai!" Wendy mendorong Baekhyun untuk mendekat kepada Chanyeol. Tapi karena otaknya yang terlalu lambat memproses informasi atau kesadarannya yang sudah entah kemana, dorongan Wendy membuatnya oleng dan hampir terjatuh kalau Chanyeol tidak dengan sigap berdiri dan menahan bahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun terpaku menatap dada Chanyeol yang hanya berjarak 1 cm dari ujung hidungnya, jantung Baekhyun sempat melewatkan 2 detakan sebelum akhirnya berdetak 2x lebih cepat, Baekhyun perlahan-lahan menelan ludahnya. Kenapa respon tubuhku melambat begini, pikir Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, lama tidak bertemu" Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya ketika Chanyeol justru memeluknya sekilas dibandingkan melepaskan genggamannya pada bahu Baekhyun.

"Ayo, kita mulai latihan singkatnya" Chanyeol menampilkan kembali senyum yang masih sama dengan yang berada di ingatan Baekhyun.

 _Kenapa dia ada di sini?! Dari sekian banyak penyiar di Gedung ini, kenapa dia?! Byun Baekhyun, this is your worst day._ Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Chanyeol melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-a , kamu sakit?"

"A-ah, tidak. Mana ya scriptku, ah ini. Ayo kita mulai, hehe" Baekhyun tersenyum canggung.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk professional pada pekerjaannya kali ini, dia memegang scriptnya erat dan mencoba menangkis ingatan-ingatannya dulu ketika bersama Chanyeol. Tapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan seakan muncul tidak ada habisnya dalam pikirannya dan suara berat dan lembut Chanyeol hanya mengganggu konsentrasinya.

Baekhyun menutup matanya erat dan menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, hatinya merasakan perasaan yang campur aduk antara sakit, senang, dan rindu.

 _Aku harus fokus kalau ingin siaran ini tidak hancur berantakan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Achime nuneul tteumyeon gyeote isseojulge_

 _Jam mot deuneun bamen , neol kkok anajulge_

 _Just let me love you_

 _Ije saljjak gogeuman kkeudeogimyeon dwae_

 _BaekKyung Night Radio_

"Orang selalu berkata kalau musim semi datang, sangat menyenangkan dan hatiku berdebar-debar. Aku rasa kamu adalah seseorang seperti musim semi bagiku, karna setelah bertemu denganmu, aku merasakannya setiap hari." Suara bass Chanyeol membuka siaran radio malam ini. Wajah Baekhyun bersemu merah karena naskah yang dibaca oleh Chanyeol, dan dia merutuki siapapun yang telah membuat naskah tersebut.

"BaekKyung Night Radio¬" Suara imut Baekhyun menyahut setelah Chanyeol selesai membaca bagiannya. Lalu , satu lagu untuk pembukaan acara pun dimainkan. Baekhyun merasakan aura kecanggungan yang meliputi mereka berdua, Baekhyun melirik sekilas kearah Chanyeol, _sepertinya dia biasa saja._ Baekhyun sibuk menatap naskahnya dan memainkan pulpen dijarinya dalam diam, berharap siaran hari ini segera selesai.

Setengah perjalanan siaran telah berjalan, dengan suara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang begitu bersahabat bagi telinga. Mereka terdengar begitu bersahabat dan saling merespon dengan baik, tapi jika melihat keadaan sebenarnya dalam ruangan radio, mungkin orang tidak akan berpikiran seperti itu. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya pintar membacakan script dengan sangat baik.

" Okay, sekarang adalah saatnya _BaekKyung Tell My Letter ._ Kalian dapat mengirimkan surat ke email kami di baekkyung , jika kalian ingin mengirimkan perasaan kalian kepada teman, keluarga, maupun pasangan kalian, kami dapat membacakannya untukmu. Pastikan surat kalian terdengar kepada yang dituju dengan meminta mereka mendengar siaran kami, hahaha. Kira-kira surat siapakah yang beruntung ? Chanyeol akan membacakannya bagi kalian. Silahkan, Chanyeol-a."

" Aku punya _crush_ ketika aku SMA. Tapi setelah 4 tahun aku lulus, aku masih belum bisa mengatakan perasaanku." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil mendengar surat yang dibacakan Chanyeol, surat pernyataan cinta yang sering sekali dikirim.

"Dia adalah seorang yang ceria dan baik, senyumnya selalu hangat dan tidak pernah terlihat sedih. Cara makannya pun sangat imut, aku sering menyarankannya menjadi _youtuber mukbang_ karena orang pasti akan senang melihatnya makan. Tidak hanya cara makannya, sepertinya semua hal yang ia lakukan begitu imut. Ah, aku merindukannya." Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya, cerita di surat itu seperti familiar. Chanyeol sering menyuruhnya membuat video _mukbang_ ketika SMA dulu. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kecil, pengalaman tersebut bisa dialami oleh orang lain juga.

"Aku ingin mendiskripsikan wajahnya dalam surat ini , tapi aku takut orang lain akan jatuh hati juga kepadanya. Melalui surat ini, aku ingin meminta maaf kepadanya karena telah meninggalkannya. Aku harus melanjutkan pendidikanku di luar negeri dan aku tahu dia telah diterima di universitas yang sangat diinginkannya disini. Aku juga harus mengalah setelah tahu bahwa sahabatku juga menyukainya. Aku memang pengecut karena berjanji tidak merebutnya dari sahabatku. Maafkan aku, karna aku sudah mengetahui perasaanmu dan justru meninggalkanmu." Baekhyun melirik wajah Chanyeol namun tidak berani menatap sepenuhnya, jantungnya berdebar aneh karena cerita yang dibacakan Chanyeol. Cerita tersebut membuatnya déjà vu , dan ekspresi Chanyeol sangat menghayati isi surat tersebut. Baekhyun meremas pelan ujung kaos yang ia kenakan, hatinya terasa sakit karena mengingat kembali kejadian dimana ia menyatakan perasaannya kepada Chanyeol, orang ia sukai hingga saat ini. Chanyeol yang menatap dingin dirinya pada waktu itu dan menolaknya dengan singkat.

 _Ini bisa terjadi pada orang lain juga, Baekhyun. Jangan terlalu percaya diri_

Baekhyun tersentak kecil ketika partner siarannya mulai bernyanyi tanpa alunan musik.

" _( – Day 1)_

 _What are you doing today? Are you busy?_

 _If not, do you want to hang out with me?_

 _I have something to tell you, its nothing special"_

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, Chanyeol menyanyikannya seperti sedang berbicara dengannya. Napas Baekhyun seakan berhenti ketika tangan Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya di balik meja siaran.

" _But I think I like you"_

Wajah Baekhyun memerah ketika Chanyeol menatap tepat di matanya dengan tersenyum kecil.

" _I've never said that before, you're my baby_

 _But really, im not kidding_

 _From today, from now, will you be mine baby"_

Kesadaran Baekhyun seperti hilang entah kemana, tubuhnya seperti tidak berfungsi dengan benar. Chanyeol kembali menatap ke depan tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

" _Of all ugly guys, I'm the best looking_

 _What do I have to do to let you know how my feeling_

 _Thinking of you drives me crazy_

 _So I'm not that handsome_

 _But I think I look cute when I smile_

 _I'll do better than all the guys out there_

 _My love, I love you"_

Chanyeol menutup matanya menikmati nyanyian yang dia lakukan, perasaan Baekhyun bercampur aduk. Dia tidak tahu harus seperti apa untuk mencerna perlakuan Chanyeol. _Apakah aku bermimpi?_ Pikir Baekhyun.

"Its Day 1 from today" Chanyeol mengakhiri pembacaan surat dan nyanyian singkatnya. "Itulah surat yang dikirimkan. Semoga orang tersebut menerima pernyataan cintamu ya, hahaha. Bagaimana menurutmu, Baekhyun-a?"

"A-ah, seharusnya nyanyian Chanyeol dapat melelehkan hatinya, hahaha. Ku tidak tahu kau bisa menyanyi dengan cukup baik juga, Chanyeol-a. Kepada pengirim surat tadi, semoga beruntung!¬" Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol dan memberikan gerakan semangat. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

.

.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas lega setelah siarannya telah berakhir. Baekhyun menoleh sekilas ke arah Chanyeol, namun jantungnya langsung berdebar tidak beraturan, ia langsung berdiri dan keluar dari ruang siaran meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terduduk di tempatnya.

"Untung siarannya berjalan dengan baik, kalau tidak aku tidak segan memotong gajimu" Wendy menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Kau langsung pulang? Tumben sekali."

"Iya, masih banyak pekerjaan kantor yang harus kuselesaikan di rumah, hehe. Tak apa kan, bu ketua?" jawab Baekhyun dengan tetap fokus membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Makanya jangan kebanyakan tidur, ya aku tidak akan melarangmu, sih. Pekerjaanmu telah selesai untuk hari ini, Terima kasih ya" Wendy menepuk pelan bahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol seperti akan menghampirinya, ia juga bingung, namun rasanya ia belum siap dengan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Chanyeol. Dia hanya ingin melarikan diri saat ini.

Baekhyun segera keluar ruangan dan bergegas untuk pulang. Ia membungkukan badannya di ambang pintu keluar. "Aku duluan, ya. Bye!"

Chanyeol termangu melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Apa dirinya telah melakukan kesalahan saat siaran tadi, atau Baekhyun ternyata membencinya. Chanyeol membereskan barang-barangnya untuk dapat menyusul Baekhyun, namun ada barang yang mencuri perhatiannya. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar ketika melihat barang tersebut, kunci mobil Baekhyun.

"Aku ada urusan juga malam ini, jadi aku duluan juga ya." Ucap Chanyeol ke seluruh pegawai dalam ruangan itu.

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol. Maafkan kalau Baekhyun bersikap kurang baik hari ini, tapi kau sangat professional selama siaran tadi. Dan semoga beruntung" Ucap Wendy sembari memberinya kedipan mata.

"Hahaha, aku mengikuti klub radio sewaktu SMA dan terima kasih juga aku diperbolehkan membaca suratku. Bye !"

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan cepat mengelilingi basement mencari sosok mungil, tapi ia temukan justru hanya mobil Baekhyun tanpa pemiliknya. Ia mengecek lagi plat mobil dengan yang diberitahu oleh Wendy. Ia yakin ini mobil Baekhyun. Chanyeol mencoba menyalakannya dan berhasil.

"Kamu kemana Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol mendesah pelan dan berlari menuju mobilnya.

"Seharusnya ia belum jauh." Chanyeol menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melaju meninggalkan gedung.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya lega ketika melihat sosok yang ia cari sedang duduk di halte bus. Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat paling dekat dengan halte tersebut. Chanyeol berjalan ke arah halte dan segera duduk di samping Baekhyun. Melihat tidak adanya respon yang di berikan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Baekhyun dan berbisik " I love you, be mine?"

" Kyaaa!" Baekhyun berteriak kaget dan tanpa sadar tangannya memukul wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol meringis memegang pipinya yang terkena pukulan maut Baekhyun.

"Tanganmu indah tapi tak kusangka kuat juga." Baekhyun yang tersadar dari terkejutannya, panik dan memegang tangan Chanyeol yang memegang pipinya.

"Astaga, maafkan aku. Salahmu yang datang tiba-tiba! Apakah sak—"perkataan Baekhyun terhenti setelah Chanyeol menahan pergelangan tangannya dan mencium bibirnya.

"Tidak sakit lagi kalau kau mau menjadi milikku, Byun Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol pelan dengan bibir yang hanya berjarak beberapa milimeter dari bibir Baekhyun. Kesadaran Baekhyun kembali hilang karena tindakan Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya menatap kosong ke arah Chanyeol. Perasaannya berkecamuk hingga membuatnya tidak dapat berpikir jernih.

"Surat di siaran tadi adalah dariku untuk mu Baekhyun. Aku minta maaf karena aku meninggalkanmu karna aku harus pergi ke luar negeri, kau tahu kan aku harus mewarisi posisi ayahku, dan aku juga tidak setampan Sehun, dan dia lebih berani mengungkapkan perasaannya. Atau kau sudah memiliki seseorang—" Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol dan mencium bibir yang telah menggodanya sejak tadi. Baekhyun menutup matanya yang disambut dengan balasan ciuman dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkejut ketika ia merasakan adanya air yang mengenai pipinya. Ia melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menangkupkan wajah Baekhyun . "Baekhyun? Kau tidak apa? Apa aku menyakitimu?"

"Hiks, Chanyeol bodoh! Kenapa kau pergi tanpa sepengetahuanku?! Kenapa kau harus berjanji bodoh dengan si albino itu,hah?! Hiks, kau tau seberapa sedihnya aku?! Kau tau seberapa rindunya aku selama ini, hah?! Kenapa 4 tahun ini aku tetap mencintai orang bodoh sepertimu." Wajah khawatir Chanyeol berganti dengan senyum kebahagiaan. Bahagia bahwa lelaki yang ia cintai tetap mencintainya. Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol dengan air mata yang keluar tanpa henti.

"Aigoo, my crying baby Byun Baekhyun. Maafkan orang bodoh ini, ya?" Chanyeol mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan menuruti perkataan Chanyeol.

"Nice boy" Chanyeol memeluk erat Baekhyun, perasaan bersalah yang selama ini mengikatnya akhirnya terlepas. Dan dia berjanji sejak hari pertama ini, ia akan selalu membahagiakan Baekhyun.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN! SARANGHAE!" teriakan Chanyeol mengagetkan Baekhyun yang berada di pelukannya.

"Yak! Jangan berteriak!" Baekhyun menatap sekitar gusar dan memberi senyuman canggung kepada orang yang menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Cium aku, dan aku akan berhenti teriak."

"Tidak mau! Nanti mereka semakin menatap—" Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun dan berdiri menarik Baekhyun menuju mobilnya.

"Aish! Aku membencimu!" Baekhyun mencubit pinggang Chanyeol sekuat tenaga tapi tetap bersembunyi malu di lengan kekar Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu juga"

"Bisa nyanyikan lagu tadi untukku?"

"Anything for you ,babe . Today is our Day 1"

(The End)


End file.
